


I Will Never Stop Loving You

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Making Up, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Feels Guilty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: All Sherlock wants is John to be with him but does that mean John forgive him?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 35





	I Will Never Stop Loving You

John came into the flat after leaving for a few hours. He and Sherlock had a bit of a fight and John needed some space away from him. Since then, Sherlock has been a bit distraught. He felt so bad about what happened. So many thoughts swarmed his mind and none of them were good. The worse was John leaving and divorcing him. That was the worse one for him. Sherlock loves John so much. He did not mean to do this but sometimes, he does think things through before saying them. All he has been doing since John left is sulking and feel so guilty about all of this.

Sherlock heard the door of the flat open and rushed into the living room. He was so happy to see John. He gulped before he spoke. Sherlock still was worried that John was still mad at him. But Sherlock wanted to say something and whether that could make things better or worse, he was going to find out.

”John.” Sherlock suddenly spoke up. John looked at him as he put his coat up on the rack on the wall near the door and then walked over and stood in front of his husband. Sherlock felt frozen all of a sudden. John did not have a happy or angry look on his face. Which made Sherlock even more worried. He took a deep breath before he spoke to John again.

”John, I am so, so sorry about what I said earlier. I was not thinking at all and I did not mean those things that I said to you. You mean so much to me. If I lose you, I truly do not think that I could go on. I never meant to hurt you. Thinking about you might want to divorce me is killing me inside. I may sound pathetic right now but I am being honest with you. I love you. If you hate me for a while, I will understand but I do not want to be without you. _Ever_. I just wanted to let you know that. From the bottom of my heart, even though, some people do not think I have one.” Sherlock told his husband. A few seconds later, John smiled at Sherlock, causing Sherlock to blush.

”Sherlock, I understand that you did not mean to say what you said. Yes, I was angry and a bit upset but I am okay now. You do not sound pathetic to me either and I am glad that you are being honest. I love you, too, Sherlock. And I will never stop loving you. I just need to some time alone to get my head and such. You never have to worry about me leaving you because that will never happen. I married you because I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you. I am not going anywhere and I will never leave you. Not ever. Do you understand that?” John said back and then asked him. Sherlock smiled back at him.

”Yes, John. I understand you clearly.” Sherlock replied as a tear streamed down one of his cheeks. John suddenly wrapped his arms around Sherlock and laid his head against Sherlock’s chest.

”Good. Because you’re stuck with me forever and there is no way that you will be able to get rid of me, even if you wanted to.” John spoke. Sherlock hugged his husband back.

”I would not have it any other way and me, too.” Sherlock said back to him. Sherlock kisses the top of John’s head before John looked up at his husband and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a minute before John pulled away. When they looked at each other, Sherlock moved one of his arms off of John’s body and held one of John’s hands in his. They both were so happy that they can move on from this and be husbands again. This is not going to be the lat time that this could happen. Not matter what, their love will overcome any and all obstacles that may come their way.

”I love you, John. Very much.” Sherlock spoke up.

”I love you, too, Sherlock.” John said back to him. The two men went over to the couch and cuddled on there for a while. It felt wonderful to be with each other again. And just because this happened, does not make John love Sherlock any less. In fact, he loves Sherlock more than people may think. They are each other’s worlds and that was not going to stop any time soon. Their love is forever. And no one is going to make them break or stop feeling that way either.

_Ever._

**The End**


End file.
